Let the games begin
by justtakemeasiam
Summary: this is my first fic so here goes.Kai and Tala are worried about their younger siblings so they ask for a favour from Max and Ray. with a new tournament can Kai and Tala find out who the new team is? no yaoi
1. Meeting old friends and making new ones

**Created by justtakemeasiam: no I don't Beyblade**

**Chapter 1:Meeting old friends and making new ones.**

Our story begins from the end of a tiring practice session in which Tala Valkov had attended only because he was asked to come by Kai Hiwatari with some persuasion from Ray Kon.

Considering that Kai and Tala barely spoke to anyone they simply headed out to a karaoke/bar/restaurant after training to talk in private.

Ray thinking that they were going to get into trouble followed them along with Tyson.

Kai and Tala each ordered Vodka and sat down to watch the latest performer, Ray ordered a milk sundae and Tyson ordered a hamburger then they both went and sat behind Kai and Tala

"Do you think she'll be up to it?" Tala asked

"Maybe, just watch. I think that it's that girl from Russia you know the one I told you about?" Said Kai

"Do you think she's good that's all I wanna know?" cried Tala sounding slightly exasperated.

"Just watch"

Kai took a sip of his drink and pointed towards the stage where a girl of about Kais age was standing, she appeared confident, she was dressed in a midnight blue gown with a small tiara, it went well will her pale blue hair.

"Gee… she's pretty isn't she?" Ray whispered to Tyson.

"What?" Replied Tyson with a mouth full of food.

"Never mind…" mumbled Ray

"Can you hear me? Can you see my soul? Are you sure? It's not quite the same without you here…" The girl was singing in a slow, soothing melody, but every word was spoken with a certain air.

"Told ya to wait…" whispered Kai

"I know that you are going away but I know that I'll see you again someday. Please forgive me, I've been taken in, by my love or desire to win." The girl sang in a more forceful voice.

"See she's pretty good huh?" Kai asked Tala with a slight note of pride in his voice, Ray leaned in closer to hear Tala's reply.

"Yeah nice one… hey wait a sec is she now singing in French?"

"Cal se vous auvior, please remember who you are…"

"Whoa!"

_**CRASH**_

"He He hi Kai, Tala." Mumbled Ray from on the floor, considering that he just lost his balance (thanks to Tyson "Whoops…") and fell face first onto the floor at their feet.

"Did you follow us Ray?" asked Tala with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah did you?" asked Kai with the same smirk on his face.

"Ummmm…. Yes" replied Ray timidly

"What do you think of it Ray?" asked Kai

"Huh?"

"What do you think of this place?" asked Tala

"Well it's nice…"

"Hmmmm…"

"I think we need to get a bigger stage, don't you Tala?

"…what? Oh yeah. That chick she's singing in Russian and she's already sung in Italian, can she speak any other languages?"

"53 in total"

"…and now I say to you, das Vedanya mes Amie, Farewell my friends" said the girl as she departed from the stage.

"Bravo" exclaimed Kai as the girl came rushing over to him and Tala while pulling them into a huge hug.

"Did you like brother? Did you? Tala did you like it too? What about them? Did they like it? Huh huh huh!" cried the girl while tears began to form in her eyes.

"Yes we all liked it, didn't we?" said Kai

"Sure did that was awesome!" Said Tala "I didn't know that you could speak French AND Italian! I bet Kai's proud of you.

"Yeah that was cool." Said Ray

"Uh huh I liked what I heard, the rest I couldn't hear because I was eating" muttered Tyson sheepishly.

The girl laughed, "So Big Bro. What about you? Do you really think that I could do well singing?"

"Yes Kiah I do think that you would do well in singing, and mine and Tala's Club will back you all the way." Said Kai as he looked down on his slightly younger sister.

"But that crazy guy from the abbey is looking for me do you think that he will find me?" Kiah asked.

"Not if we can help it," said the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys as they walked in the front door.

ATTN: please note that this is my first EVER Fanfic "please be gentle" (as said by Jim Carrey in Liar Liar) and could you please tell me if it needs to be shorter thanks a lot

justtakemeasiam 


	2. When a plan is brilliant

**Chapter 2: When a plan is brilliant**

"Hey, when did you guys get here?" said a slightly overexcited Kiah.

"Ummm… not that I mean to interrupt but someone else is going onstage." Tala said while pointing towards the backdrop of an artic winter, I guess you could say wonderland.

"Kai we didn't have anyone else scheduled for today? Did we?"

"No but she looks familiar…"

"Wait a sec… that's Lora isn't it?" asked a puzzled Spencer

"What? I thought that you lot were keeping an eye on her!" yelled a thoroughly distracted and irritated Tala, whose eyes were flashing angrily.

"We did," squeaked a scared Ian, "but we lost sight of her after she took off from Bryans house. So it's all his fault!" he said pointing in Bryan's direction.

"Ooooooh your gonna…"

"Tala?" said a girl with as redder hair as Tala who had just finished playing a beautiful tune on a grand piano on stage.

"What? Oh I see that you've found me." He replied sounding quite embarrassed for himself and his team, after all he was ready to kill the rest of his team (except Kai) for abandoning his lil' sis.

"Coke please." Said a nearby voice.

"Max!" everyone but Lora and Kiah cried.

"Oh hey I didn't know that you guys came here too."

"We own this joint." Said Kai and Tala in union.

"Yeah!" said the BBoys

"Well Tyson and I followed Kai and Tala sooo…" replied Ray trailing off.

"And we're here because our bros own it." Exclaimed the two young girls.

"And you're here because?" Asked Kai.

"I come here for the performers and the drinks." Max replied simply.

Kai and Tala looked at each other and as if reading each other's minds they grabbed Ray and Max by the collar and went outside.

"We have a job for each of you, Kai you take Kat boy there I'll take Blondie." Whispered Tala.

"Fine by me," said Kai and motioned for Ray to follow him. "I want you to look after my sister, she's new and I'm afraid that with my training I can't show her around or protect her, I would appreciate it," he paused looking at a bewildered Ray, "if you could look after for me… I'm not asking that she sleep at your house but could you look after when I'm not there, I don't want her to get hurt…"

Ray meanwhile was stunned that Kai, THE Kai Hiwatari was asking him, Ray for a favour "Ok I'll help you, is she allergic to anything? What can't she do? Give me the low-down."

Kai was stunned that Ray accepted so merely said, "She is not allowed to Beybattle, that's all… you can figure the rest out for yourself." And with that he walked back into the bar.

**Meanwhile with Tala**

"Could you please look after my twin sister for me? It's just I have so much to do and I think that she wou…"

"Say no more I'll help you! What can and can't she do?" asked Max

"Beybattle." And with that followed a silent Kai into the Bar, only to return moments later with Lora at his side.

"This, Lora is Max he'll be showing you around the city and looking after you while I'm not here, if you have any questions ask him."

**Meanwhile with Kai**

Ray could see Tala follow Kai into the Bar, emerging again seconds later with the young blue haired damsel he had heard sing earlier.

"This Kiah is Ray he'll be showing you around, but one thing you're not allowed to do is…"

"Beybattle I know…" said Kiah sounding disappointed.

'Hmmm what Kai doesn't know won't hurt him…' thought Ray.

It's the second chapter already R&R and tell me if you like it pls.

Kai: calm down will ya?

Tala: It's new so give it a while ok…

Me: and they walk off… typical.

Anyway pls review J 


	3. When ends meet

_**Authors' notice:** Firstly I would like to thank SpiritualEnergy, Wolfen-Ways_ _and Phoenix238__ for their reviews. It means a lot._

_No I do not own Beyblade but I do own Lora and Kiah along with another character that will be introduced later._

**Chapter 3: When ends meet.**

**Kais point of view**

'Well at least he said yes.' I thought as I re-entered my club for the 3rd time that day, 'but what do Spencer, Bryan and Ian know that Tala and I don't'

**Normal point of view**

Kai approached the bar tender and ordered a straight whiskey powerful, but for his headache. (Daichi's blade went off course after connecting with his own and hit him in the head.), Tala ordered another Vodka and took a seat beside him across from the rest of their team.

"So you said earlier that you could prevent Boris from coming and finding our sisters" Tala asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, we can because we have kinda pulled together a plot that can help buy us some time to think of what to do after he gets out of where he is…" chuckled Spencer.

"And where might he be?" asked Kai with a glint in his eye.

"…well," Spencer continued, "He's locked in his own abbey, without keys or a cell phone, the whole place is boarded up and the phones lines are cut, so it'll be a while before he figures out that the main high window is open but boarded up from the inside, unfortunately."

"Well what are you going to do if he does get out?" Tala asked with hint of malice in his voice.

"Well we haven't gotten that far yet…" mumbled Bryan.

**Meanwhile with Max**

"So Lora, what do you want to see first? The park, the beyblading stadium oops…"

"It's ok I'm used to it, Tala does it by accident all the time only he doesn't realise it…"

"Oh, well how about I teach you how to play then you'll know what he's talking about when he's talking about beyblades… did that make any sense?" asked Max sounding quizzical at his own words.

Lora laughed, "Yes and I would like that, very much."

Max who was looking at Ray and Kiah had seen Ray symbolise money and was smiling, to cap it Kiah was smiling too…

"What did Ray just do that for?" Max asked, "Wanna find out before we go to the stadium?"

"Sure. I'd like to know myself."

**Meanwhile with Ray**

"So your Ray and I'm Kiah glad to have met you." Kiah said in Russian holding out her hand.

Ray looked at her strangely before saying, "I don't speak Russian but I can speak Chinese fluently." He replied in (duh!) Chinese holding out his hand to shake Kiah's.

"Oh! That explains the way that you looked at me."

"Are you hungry? Do want to get something to eat money is not a problem?" Ray asked her rubbing his fingers on one hand to symbolise money and smiling, Max who was looking over at them came up to ask what Ray said, Lora of course followed.

"What did you say Ray?" Max asked.

"What? Oh! I asked if she was hungry and if she wanted to eat money isn't a problem." Ray replied making it sound like that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Come on Max can we go see it now?" Lora asked with a pang of guilt on Max's behalf.

"Ok Come on then I'll race ya! You won't miss it we'll go along the roads so that you can follow the signs. Ok?" he replied taking Lora's hand and running ahead.

"What was that all about?" Kiah asked.

"I don't know but I have a question for you." Said Ray

"Hmmm…"

"Why can't you Beyblade?"

"well…"

You'll have to find out next chapter why Lora and Kiah can't beybattle so pls R&R if you want to find out why…

Tala: I'm even curious as to why… I've forgotten.

Kai: rolls eyes

Tell me what you think ok J


	4. When Promises Are Broken

_Authors Note: I'm sorry but updates will be less frequent as I'm going back to school, but have no fear I will not forget to update any way on with a recap of previous events…_

"_**So why can't you beyblade?"**_

"_**Well…"**_

**Chapter 4: When Promises are broken.**

"Well?" asked Ray.

"I guess it's because he doesn't want me to get hurt…" Kiah replied,

"But how can you get hurt? Extremely anyway you can get a few nicks but in really tough ones you might get out of there with the worst thing being your blade's completely ruined, that hurts, but not physically wise more like emotionally…" Ray said without realising it but answering his own question as he asked his own.

"You see I guess that Kai doesn't want me to beybattle in case I get knocked down and can't get up again, to put it lightly…"

By now the pair had made their way to a nice takeout near Rays house, and the conversation had taken them all through their meal and they were just sitting there sipping on their milkshakes.

"Well how badly do you want to beyblade is the question?" said Ray, with a smirk on his face.

'How sneaky can he get' Kiah pondered, "That all depends on what you promised my brother."

"I didn't promise him anything," Ray replied, "He simply told me that you couldn't beyblade and to figure the rest out for myself." 'I'm not lying just bending the truth only a little though I hope she takes the hint' Ray thought while sipping his drink.

"Well then I'd say that I really would love to beyblade, so that I can feel what you feel when you launch, feel the wind in my hair, the adrenaline pumping through me, you know, I wanna experience all of this for myself."

Ray finished his drink stood up and motioned for Kiah to follow him, curiosity over whelmed her, and so she followed.

"If you want to beyblade then I'll teach you so long as you don't tell Kai, then I won't get into trouble and neither will you." With this he abut-faced and looked Kiah in the eyes.

**Kiah's POV**

'He's got such beautiful amber eyes' she scolded herself for thinking this 'No stop he's your guide and provider… oh what am I saying he's so nice, generous but I know that if Kai found out that I liked him… WHAT! I can't believe I'm thinking this…'

"Yes…" I replied shakily trying to forget the other thoughts that ran across my mind.

**Rays POV**

'She's got such gorgeous green eyes' he scolded himself for thinking this 'No stop your meant to keep your word to Kai to protect her when he's not there…oh what am I saying she's so beautiful, talented but I know that if Kai found out that I liked her… WHAT! I can't believe I'm thinking this…'

"Please tell me now if you're sure that you want to blade and that you're not going to tell Kai." I replied trying to force all other thoughts out of my head.

"Of course I want to blade I won't tell Kai I promise you with my word as a black belt in nearly every martial art…" she replied, almost breaking our gaze.

**Normal POV**

"You're a black belt?" asked Ray, "well then your word can be trusted."

And with that Ray offered Kiah his arm, unlocked the door and lead her inside to prepare her for what was yet to come…

_Me: No they are not going up to Rays room for all of you with sick minds… although Shifts sight to Ray_

_Ray: what?_

_Me: never mind just thinking of what scene to put you into next._

_Ray: Gulp…_

_Until Next Time and pls R&R I like this fic and I wanna know if you do to, I'll be starting another shortly but I want to get this one running first so pls review review review._


	5. Max and Lora

_A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a bit, I have a bad case of if you're attached to your computer say 'I' anyway heres chapter 5 and even if you think that's it's not much pls review it means a lot._

_No I do not own beyblade or any of its characters._

**Chapter 5: Max and Lora.**

"So are you coming?" Max asked a stunned Lora after dragging her by her hand down town.

"Yes, well we're nearly there aren't we?"

"Mm hm now if you'll follow me our front row seats are waiting…" Max said with a regal tone.

Lora laughed, "I didn't know that you'd demonstrate Max." 'Gee he's got a certain air about him' she though absent mindly

"Hello Earth to Lora? Are you coming? There's sugar covered donuts!"

Laughing harder this time she replied "Yes and I think that you've had enough sugar for one day Max, if you don't mind could I try launching? I want to know what you're meant to do."

"Sure but lets get inside first it's getting colder by the minute."

With that Lora and Max took each other's hand and ran towards the building, bursting through the front door Lora tripped and pulled Max down with her.

"Whoa!"

Giggling Lora looked up at Max who had fallen on top of her, and put her arms behind his back in a small attempt to reach his beyblade, launcher and rip cord, Max (who is currently blushing madly) removed himself from on top of her, while Lora had tears running down her face from laughing so much.

"And what is so funny?" Max asked while he was still blushing.

"Hmmm?" Lora picked herself up and walked over to the beyblade dish all the while hiding Max's gear, "oh this is what's so funny."

Lora raised Max's launcher and let it rip, Max was amazed as he watched what he thought was a rookie pull of a backhanded launch, 'Flies…' he thought and shut his mouth, then took his place parallel to her in the stands, 'She's amazing, I'm lucky if I can pull that off, she must practice with Tala's blade when he's not around...' He thought while watching Lora practice with Draciel, "Hit 'em home!" He yelled from the stands.

"Ok!" 'Lets hope this works' "DRACIEL WHIRLPOOL TOWER ATTACK!"

Draciel hearing Lora's command circled the dish 3 times before adding water to the display causing a huge whirlpool to appear in the centre of the arena. "AIM IT AT MAX!" Draciel aimed the attack at its master and Max was completely drenched.

"Hey!" Max cried while spitting out a stream of water, "What was that for?"

Giggling Lora replied, "To wake you up you were falling asleep he he..."

Max glared at her but then burst out laughing, "Hey you've got your brothers talent wanna practice some more? I'll show some other things that you can do with a beyblade."

"Ok but maybe tomorrow we need to get you cleaned up." Suppressing more laughter Lora extended her hand to Max, who in return took it and they both left the stadium, 'Maybe I can let him know what my secret is…'


	6. The battle continues…

_Sorry that I haven't updated for a bit but I'm working on my other story **Kyrose and the main event Part 1** read and tell me what you think please._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC's and this story line, thankyou._

**Chapter 6: The battle continues…**

**Lora's POV**

I took Max's hand and helped him down from the stands, he was soaked through, "You should go to the dry cleaners." I joked, "That is if it would help you to remember to dodge your own bit-beasts attack."

"Ha ha… I would've ducked but I was too busy cheering you on, which was a mistake 'cause now I'm soaked." Max said while laughing his head off.

We held hands as we exited the stadium to go to Max's house so he could get into some dry clothes, but as we opened the doors I came face to face with my twin, Tala.

**Tala's POV**

Kai and I left our team to figure out a plan that would work, while we waited we decided to go to the beyblade stadium to train for the upcoming tournament.

As we approached I saw Lora exit the stadium holding Max's' hand and laughing…

**Normal POV**

Tala ran over to Max picked him up by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"What are you doing with my sister in a beyblade stadium holding her hand and even worse WHY DOES SHE HAVE A BEYBLADE?" Tala yelled, Kai seeing the look on Talas face backed away a little.

"Tala! It's my fault!" Lora said timidly, "I took the beyblade from him when I tripped over the threshold and he landed on top of me! Oops…"

Tala turned to his sister to hear her plea only to turn his head back to Max so fast that his neck cracked. "YOU WERE ON TOP OF HER! THAT'S IT TATE YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Tala drew back his fist.

"Tala."

Kai was standing next to Lora with his hand on her shoulder,

"They are going to be friends no matter what you do, you've put them together and you have to expect that they'll hold hands, friends do that, he was obviously holding her hand when Lora tripped and so he fell with her. It's not his fault and it's not Lora's, grow up and open your eyes it's a friend ship nothing more." With that Kai removed his hand from Lora's shoulder and took a few steps towards Max, who has his eyes shut, and Tala, who has put down his fist and closed his eyes.

Tala sighed, "You're right Kai," Tala looked at Max, "I'm sorry Max." Max opened his eyes a little, "I shouldn't have treated you like that… it's just, she's my sister and I want her to be safe, I should have realised that you wouldn't take advantage of her trust, I'll go now…" and with that Tala released Max and walked into the building, shortly followed by Kai.

'I wonder why Kai stood up for us…' Lora thought as she walked over to Max who had slumped to the floor relief written all over his face.

"I thought I was a goner," whispered Max, "I'm sorry I shouldn't do things that will make your brother angry…"

"Don't be silly, I was the one who let it happen, I never thought that I'd run into him though which is why I let it happen, but don't worry Kai's talked some sense into him so we can still hold hands ok." Lora said.

"OK" replied Max getting to his feet, "Hungry?"

"You bet I am, but lets get you into some dry clothes first." Lora offered her hand to Max who in turn paused before taking it and both began to run in the direction of Max's house.

**Meanwhile with Ray and Kiah**

"I just have to get my launcher, you can come up if you want but it's a bit messy…" Ray called from the stairs.

"No thanks can I stay down here?" Kiah asked form the bottom of the stairwell.

"You don't have to ask, just don't break any thing…"

'Wow it's nice here, look at all of this stuff…' Kiah searched the room lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Ray emerge from his room.

'She's so beautiful I have a sneaky suspicion that if she's a trouble-maker she' go ahead with what I'm about to ask her…' Ray thought while pocketing his launcher, beyblade and ripcord, and walking down the stairs.

**Rays POV**

"Ummm… Kiah" Kiah turned to face me it was now or never.

"Do want to really scare Kai?" 'Please say yes'

With a smirk on her face she replied, "What do you have in mind?"

**End Chapter**

_Ha left you on another cliff-hanger and don't worry I'll be updating again soon, for those of you that want to know Lora and Kiah will be performing again in a few chapters._


	7. Sneaky Secrets

_Sorry sorry sorry sorry that I haven't updated in AGES but I've been working on a story which has turned out to be a total waste of time, and I'm having trouble keeping up with my inbox._

_Anyway you want to know what Rays plan is? Want to know what Lora's secret is? Well read on I'll be posting 2 chapters to make up for my laziness. (Or just one LONG chapter)_

**Chapter 7: Sneaky secrets.**

"What do you have in mind Ray?" Kiah asked.

'Should I tell her my first plan or the second?' Ray thought to himself and came to a conclusion (all of this being shown on his face)

'Is he ok?' Kiah looked puzzled as she thought this.

"Well what if we…" Ray whispered his first plan into her ear; Kiah's face slowly began to smile before she giggled.

"What?" asked Ray looking downhearted, "Is it bad? You don't have to agree to it you know."

Kiah stopped giggling for a moment, "No but I'll get to know you better before we go ahead with that one, and maybe if it takes place in front of him, after all I'm only 10 months younger than him." Kiah looked into Ray's eyes again 'He really does care for me…' "Any other ideas Ray?"

"Well yes we could enter the upcoming tournament with Max and Lora if they want too and you can Vs Kai head to head, we could wear cloaks so that they don't know who we are."

"Sounds great but if we are going to beat them, we will have to train and I'm nowhere as good as you!"

"I can solve that problem, follow me…" Ray opened the door and held out his hand, Kiah gracefully took it and Ray guided her out of the front door, over the threshold and outside.

**Meanwhile with Max and Lora**

Laughing as they ran Max and Lora reached his (Max's) house completely winded.

"That was fun" Lora smiled as she slumped into the nearest chair.

"Yeah it was," 'oh boy… I know offer her a drink! Yeah that'll make her happy.' Max thought, "Thirsty?"

Lora nodded her head in reply as her breath came out in small, sharp gasps.

"Are you all right?" Max asked sitting next to Lora with a worried expression on his face.

"I'll be fine, how's about that drink?" Lora asked while putting on a forced smile. 'He doesn't know Tala forgot to tell him, typical…'

"Ok" Max ran off to the kitchen to fix them both a glass of water making sure to take his time in case Lora wanted to hide something from him in which case she did.

Lora took a small inhaler from her pocket and drew one breath, 'That's better, stupid Tala and his stupid memory, I'll tell Max that way he doesn't worry about me' Lora smiled as Max reappeared with two glasses of water, and in dry clothes, she hastily put away the inhaler.

"Thanks" Lora's breathing was back to normal now and her face wasn't as flushed, she carefully took the glass from Max and took sip.

Seeing the relieved expression Max asked, "Where you hiding something from me?"

Lora blushed and was about to reply when Max said, "Don't worry about it I shouldn't have pressed matters."

"No silly I want to tell you because obviously Tala forgot to." Max turned his attention back to Lora and her Baby blue eyes.

"I'm listening"

"I'm slightly asthmatic," Max gasped, "I can run but after a while I get winded, a glass of water and my inhaler put me back in tip top shape again though so would it be alright if you carried a spare inhaler with you? In case mine runs out?"

"Yeah I mean sure, I'm meant to look after you aren't I?" Max said, "Where is it? I'll put it in my pocket now so that I don't forget to ask later."

Lora handed him an inhaler (her spare), "There but don't tell Tala that I told you that I'm an asthmatic! He'd flip that he forgot to tell you!"

"I won't. I wonder what the rest of the Blade Breakers are doing?"

**With Ray (again)**

Ray led Kiah to the beybattle stadium to show her the ropes, only to see Max being pinned by Tala.

As the couple watched, Tala and Kai entered the stadium.

"Damn."

"What's wrong?"

"Well Kai wouldn't be too happy if he saw you in there look what happened to Max! I'll take you to train where the rest of the Blade Breakers are, they wouldn't tell Kai or Tala and we could ask Chief to fix you up a blade that's stronger than your bro's that way you have a good chance of beating him." Ray replied leading Kiah to the usual training spot, "Only someone will have to wrestle Tyson into not telling…" 'Daichi' immediately popped into Ray's head as he and Kiah walked.

"So who's 'Chief', Tyson and the other person?" Kiah asked while trying in vain to make Ray slow down.

"Chief is the computer whiz, he owns a laptop named Dizzi and works on battle strategies, the pros and cons of opponents blades and tactics, basically any thing that's wrong with your blade, go and see him and he'll fix it for ya!"

"Oh! And Tyson is?"

"Tyson is current world champion who has a very big mouth, you met him briefly at your last performance. By the way when is your next gig?" Ray asked reluctantly slowing down a little. (Kiah had been pulling on his arm and eventually tugged on his hair, Ray wasn't angry because he knew that she was only trying to get his attention)

Kiah laughed, "Next week, and the person who will shut Tyson up is…?"

"Daichi."

**With Max and Lora**

"Hey Lora?" Max asked.

"Hnnn?"

'Sounds like her brother, I suppose it runs in either the family or school?' "Do you want to enter the upcoming tournament? You could show Tala that you can look after yourself?"

"Alright what and who's involved?"

"Well…"

Max began to explain what a beyblading tournament was and who participated in them; he also explained teams and strategies. (While walking to the 'old' training site where the Blade Breakers are)

"…and the Blade Breakers are the team that Kai, Ray and myself are on, are you with me so far?"

"Mmm hmmm…" Lora was listening in her own way, by taking in the scenery while her mind 'took notes'.

"Also Chief, Tyson and squirt are on the team too."

"Who are Tyson 'Chief and 'Squirt'?" Lora asked waving at some bystanders.

"Tyson is a loudmouth, Chief's real name is Kenny, he's a computer whiz, and the only person that can distract Tyson is…"

"Daichi."

Max and Lora looked ahead of them to see Ray talking to Kiah about the same topic.

"Ray?" Max asked.

"Kiah?" Lora took a few quick steps towards the couple that had turned around to see who called their names.

"Max?" Ray asked.

"Lora!" the two girls exchanged greetings and began to tell each other in Russian of their first day in Japan.

"Max I need to ask you something."

"Yeah. What?"

The two boys fell behind the girls to talk in private (well as private as they could get in a crowded street)

"What would you say if I asked you to join Kiah and I and make a team to enter the tournament to really annoy Kai and Tala? We would wear black cloaks so they wouldn't recognise us, and Kenny could make them blades that are stronger than their brothers only they look exactly like Dranzer and Wolborg,"

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing, well so long as they don't mind, I'm all for it Ray!"

"So," after Ray and Max told the two Russians about their plan to enter Lora began to question their 'plan', "If Tala or Kai does find out what do we say?"

"Simply that you're doing as they asked and not beyblading, if you're caught with your blade say that Chief asked you to mind it and that you haven't used it. You're not 'lying' just bending the truth." Ray said.

"So you DID promise my brother that you wouldn't let me beyblade!" exclaimed Kiah turning her emerald green eyes onto the neko-jin.

"NO I didn't. I didn't promise him anything, he simply said that you couldn't beyblade and to figure the rest out for myself."

"Ray? Max? How's it going?" a voice from nearby a beyblading dish called.

"Chief hey!"

"Well what can I do ya for?" Kenny replied standing to greet the new company.

**End Chapter.**

_1 long chapter it is and I'll update when I can, I promise that I'll update in say 1-3 days, I'm preparing the house for painters. So I'll be busy. Happy reading!_


	8. Blue Dranzer and Red Wolborg

_Hey there, for all of you that have reviewed, I thankyou (Takes a bow, gives hugs)_

_Pls don't forget **'Everything has a place; you just have to find it. And when you do don't forget where that place is…'**_

_**Disclaimer for 2 chapters:** I'm so sorry but unfortunately I do not own Beyblade. Only my OC's and I'll be updating my other story soon._

**Chapter 8: Blue Dranzer and Red Wolborg.**

"Hey Kenny!" cried a more or less hysterical Max and ran too shake the little techs hand.

"And what am I? Invisible?" said a hurt voice from near Kenny.

Ray laughed at Kiah and Lora who were looking at Kenny, trying to find out how he could talk without moving his lips.

"Is he a ventriloquist?" Kiah asked Ray in a hushed tone.

"No, Hi Dizzi! We didn't forget you."

"Thankyou Ray at least someone has manners!" Dizzi said directing her voice towards Max.

"He he… sorry." He mumbled

"So what are you guys and girls doing he-" Kenny began only to be interrupted by Tyson.

"Hey Ray, Max who are they?" Tyson asked bolting to the scene unaware that Daichi was closely following him.

"Er…"

"Hey sweetie, come here for a moment." Kiah motioned to Daichi who studied her before reacting to her request.

"Yeah what?" He asked.

**Kiah's POV**

'Well Ray you owe me one'

I beckoned with my hand for him to follow me, just a little way away from the gang.

"Listen I heard a rumour," Daichi snapped to attention, "That Tyson thinks that you are no match for him and that he could blade circles around you but he was too chicken to say anything…"

**With Ray**

"Hey Tys, follow me."

'Good thinking Kiah…'

I led Tyson away from Kiah and Daichi.

"I heard a rumour," Tyson snapped to attention, "That Daichi thinks that you are no match for him and that he could blade circles around you but he was too chicken to say anything…"

**Normal POV**

Tyson and Daichi spun around to face each other and began to yell at each other at the same time.

"SO YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME EH?"

A bewildered Max and Lora went to join Kiah, Ray and Kenny over by the dish.

"WELL THEN LET'S BEY-BATTLE AT THE STADIUM!

The two boys raced each other down the path that the four friends had come down only to be stopped again.

**Kiah's POV**

We were about to ask Kenny about my blade when we heard a dull thud and two screams followed by Daichi and Tyson running back towards us, passing us, and fading into the distance, Ray and myself turned towards the path and gasped for there stood…

"Kai?" I asked.

"Tala?" Lora asked.

Ray and I looked at each other as if to say 'don't say a word', Max and Lora simply stopped holding each other's hands and stood a bit further apart.

"Hey Tala…" Max mumbled.

"Kai." Was all Ray could say. /Hey that rhymes /

"Hn… whatever…" Tala and Kai said in union, they didn't even ask why Lora and I were there. 'Odd'

Ray was the first to speak up, "Come on Max, let's train, Kenny can you please look after Kiah and Lora for a little bit we just want to get some practice runs in, then we'll take a break."

Ray didn't want to get into trouble, so he made it look like it was per coincidence that him and Max were there, I followed Kenny and preceded in a hushed voice to ask the question that had been on my lips all day.

**Normal POV**

"Well Lora and I need to ask you for a favour…"

"Yes," Kenny seeing the look of fear on Kiah's face decided to change the subject (well sort of) "Would you prefer to talk when Kai and Tala leave?"

Kiah nodded and fell quiet watching Ray having a rushed battle with Max, Lora had meanwhile walked over to her brother with one thought in mind…

"What in heavens name are you doing here?" Lora began her voice growing more strained with each word as if fighting back tears.

"Hn…" Tala grunted, "what can't a guy take a stroll with his team-mate?"

Lora was tired of her brother following her everywhere. The whole point of him asking Max to look after her was so that he didn't have to tail her everywhere she went, as for Kai he was just as stubborn as Tala and refused to leave. This didn't help herself or Kiah they needed to ask Kenny to make them blades but couldn't while their brothers were on premises with all these thoughts running through her head she started to hit her brother on his chest, as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? You've never trusted me! Never! And so long as I'm younger than you you'll insist on tagging along on anything I do!" Max turned around to watch the scene unfold. He was shocked to see Tala not even push Lora away as she pounded his chest, as this was happening more pressing matters arose.

Ray could faintly hear a soothing voice singing quietly while tears ran down their face…

_Don't go changing, to try and please me  
You never let me down before _

Kiah was singing looking Kai straight in the eyes all Ray could see was sorrow and fury…

_  
Don't imagine you're too familiar  
And I don't see you anymore  
I wouldn't leave you in times of trouble  
We never could have come this far  
I took the good times, I'll take the bad times  
I'll take you just the way you are  
_

Kai looked back at her and sang, this shocked everyone but didn't stir Lora from her break down…

_  
Don't go trying some new fashion  
Don't change the colour of your hair _

Kai walked over to Kiah and sat down beside her…

_  
You always have my unspoken passion  
Although I might not seem to care  
_

Kiah stared at the ground for a bit then looked back at Kai…

_  
I don't want clever conversation  
I never want to work that hard  
I just want someone that I can talk to  
I want you just the way you are.  
_

Kiah didn't move, she looked Kai with tears falling softly…

_  
I need to know that you will always be  
The same old someone that I knew  
What will it take till you believe in me  
The way that I believe in you.  
_

Kiah closed her eyes and cried harder.

_  
I said I love you and that's forever  
And this I promise from the heart  
I could not love you any better  
I love you just the way you are._

Kai ended the song and pulled his sister into a tight hug.

"I love you, I don't want you to think that I hate you, please stay with Ray and promise me that you won't go wondering off."

Kiah was trembling and whispered in her brothers' ear, "I promise"

Ray walked over and looked at Kai, he had never seen a caring side of him not ever and after Kiah responded Kai removed himself from Kiah's grasp and motioned for Tala to follow him, the red head nodded and took his twins hands, "Stop. You'll hurt yourself." He whispered.

Tala let go and followed Kai down the path they came from; Ray had taken Kai's place and was whispering small words of comfort in Chinese to her.

"It's alright he doesn't know, and like he said he loves you for who you are, don't worry everything will be alright…" Ray began to rock backwards and forwards cradling the now asleep blue haired teen, 'don't worry everything will be fine.' Ray thought to himself as he absent-mindedly stroked her hair.

Max had caught Lora and was saying the same as Ray, "Come on you can crash at my place Dad won't mind come on." Max held out his hand for Lora's. Shakily she took it, and the two set off down the road back to Max's house.

"Kenny," Ray whispered, "Max and I need you to make a blue version of Dranzer, only stronger, also a Red version of Wolborg, but stronger could you have this done in time for the tournament?" Ray asked standing up with Kiah's arms wrapped around his neck as he lifted her up to carry her to his house.

"Yes, with my current data on their bit-beasts I can create a stronger blade, the blue Dranzer and Red Wolborg will be difficult but I'll manage it"

Ray nodded in approval and ran off, Kiah's mind slipping into restless dreams as she nuzzled Rays chest…

**End of Chapter**

_I couldn't resist making Kai and Kiah sing together it was the perfect opportunity and I sing when I'm sad so that's a bit of me in there too. Did you like it? Pls Review!_

_Kai: I sang…_

_Tala: Ha sucked in!_

_J: Don't laugh you're next!_

_Tala/gulp /_


	9. Awakening from dreams

_Hi there sorry about the lateness but I won't be updating for a while and I promise to update more often… thanks to those of you who reviewed!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade._

**Chapter 9: Awakening from dreams…**

Kiah slipped slightly as Ray ran through a forest…

_Kiah blinked and opened her eyes, she was in a field full of flowers that where blood red… she sat up and saw Ray standing there with his back to her. "Ray?" She called._

_Ray walked away from her, and turned to his right to see Kai coming towards him. "Kai?" Kiah asked, getting to her feet._

_Kai turned to face her, she gasped and fell back a few steps…_

Kiah was shaking, as Ray approached his house he held her closer to let her know he was there…

_Kai looked at her only he was covered in blood his chest held a gaping hole, through which a knife had been slashed. "Kai!"_

_Kiah ran towards them but Kai was faster and he ran out of her sight. Ray was still standing there his eyes closed a slit down his face, blood dripping through it slowly… Kiah wanted to help her brother and Ray but how…_

Ray was unsure as to why she was shaking, but his answer soon came as tears rolled silently down her pale face, she was having a nightmare…

_Ray opened his eyes and looked at Kiah. All she could see were slits where his pupils once were… "Ray?" Kiah whispered._

_Ray hissed and ran after Kai, Kiah could only watch in horror at the war before her eyes… she couldn't fight it silent tears flowed down her face…_

"Kiah wake up please." Ray whispered, "It's just a dream…" As he cradled her head in his lap sitting on the lounge she shook again…

_Ray swiped at Kai with his newfound claws, "Stop it!" Kiah yelled, as Kai lunged at Ray with his sword._

_Ray dodged it hissing, and prepared for a renewed attack, as Ray lunged at Kai, the blue haired teens sword stabbed Ray in the heart, Ray cried in pain but so did Kai, Rays attack hit him head on._

"_NO!" Kiah screamed and ran down to the fighting duo who were now separated Kai clutching his side and Ray lying motionless on the ground his blood mixing with the flowers…_

"…No…no…Ray…Kai stop" Kiah moaned in her sleep.

Ray looked at her, the nightmare involved him and Kai, this was worse than he thought. He resumed holding onto her cold hand…

"_Kai how could you!" Kiah moaned, "No…no…Ray"_

_Kai laughed at the sight of his sister crying over Ray's dead body._

"_Kai stop!" She warned, 'He isn't dead he can't be…'_

_Kai stopped laughing and said in a voice that didn't belong to him, "He's dead Kiah." Kiah looked up at him, he was looking at the sword that killed Ray with a fond look in his eye. "And so are you…"_

_Kai drew the sword across Kiah's throat…_

"Ahhhhh!" Kiah screamed jolting awake breathing heavily.

"Shush it's ok, it's ok," said Ray calming her down slightly, trying to stop her from hurting herself.

"…wh…where am I?" Kiah asked looking around then she saw Ray alive and well smiling at her, he was pale but alright… "RAY!" Kiah leapt onto him hugging him and crying on his shoulder.

"It's ok… nothing bad happened… it was just a dream" Ray whispered stroking her light blue hair.

Crying Kiah lifted her head from his shoulder and whispered back to him, "Yes there was."

Ray looked quizzical, "What was wrong princess?"

Kiah smiled despite being thoroughly shaken, 'he called me princess'. Once this pleasant thought left her mind the aftermath of the dream sunk in…

"What's wrong Kiah?" Ray asked sounding worried.

Kiah closed her eyes wishing the dreams were never that real, "You were killed, Kai killed you… then he…" she couldn't bring herself to say it…

"Then he what Kiah" Ray asked holding her a little bit away from him so as to see her face.

Kiah looked him in the eyes and said, "He killed me…"


	10. Permission

_Hi there chapter 10 is now underway and I apologize for the lateness_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade or any damn story for that matter._

**Chapter 10: Permission.**

Ray looked at Kiah bewildered, "Kai wouldn't kill you, and besides it was just a dream."

Kiah tilted her head to face him, "But it was so real."

Ray held her close and whispered in her ear, "Nothing will hurt you while I'm here. Not even Kai given if he went insane."

Kiah laughed there was something about Ray that made her feel safe, her brother wouldn't harm her even if he was told to...

RING RING!

"AH!" Kaih jumped as the phone rang. "Wha-?"

Ray looked into her eyes as if to say, "Don't worry come if you want to."

Ray and Kaih rose from the couch and headed to the phone hook, Kaih took only two steps away form Ray so he could answer the telephone, "Hello Kon residence."

"Hi Ray it's Kai do you know where Kiah is? She didn't come home today."

Ray looked over at the young girl, covering the mouthpiece he spoke, "It's Kai. Do you want to talk to him?"

Kiah nodded and breathed in deeply trying to slow herself down. Ray returned to his conversation with Kai, "Yeah Kai she's here would you like to talk to her?"

"Yes please and thankyou Ray."

Ray laughed and handed the handset to Kiah, "H-hello?"

"Kiah are you alright? Have you been crying? Are you hurt?"

"Kai slow down, yes I'm fine, it's none of your business and no I'm not hurt." Kiah replied trying to remember all his questions.

"Ok but why is it none of my business? It's my business if my lil' sis' has been crying."

Kiah looked at Ray for an answer but he just smiled and mouthed "You say what you see fit."

"Well... if you must know BUG brother, I have been watching movies with Ray and the last one made me cry ok? It is normal to cry ok?"

"Since when was I a bug?"

"Since you bugged me now Kai I'm kinda busy but- huh? What Ray?"

Ray held up a note pad with the words "Ask if you can stay. My dad won't mind, and we can get pizza!." on it.

"HEY KAI!" Kiah practically shouted into the reciever.

"OUCH what?"

"Heh can I stay at Ray's house tonight? He says it isn't a problem."

Kai thought for a moment, 'He wouldn't hurt her and I know where she is and I can always see her tomorrow at school...' "Alright, on one condition."

Kiah sighed, "What condition Kai?"

"You order pizza and give me a slice tomorrow ok?"

Kiah smiled in relief and finished the call, "Ok Kai it's a deal, night love ya!"

"Yeah night."

Kiah hung up and flung herself at Ray, "He said yes, I just have to give him a slice of pizza tomorrow."

Ray tilted his head down at the teenager in his arms, 'She is so trusting. And she is so different from Kai...' "Typical Kai but I thought Tyson would have asked for pizza not him..."

Kiah looked up, "That's my bro for ya." 'If only I could say what I feel...' "Thankyou Ray..."

Ray smiled and held up the phone, "Pepperoni or Hawaiian?"

Laughing their troubles away, the duo headed into the kitchen to debate about what pizza's to get and how to explain the bill to Ray's father...


	11. Kiahs Mistake

_Hi there I hope that you liked the last chap, this one goes into more detail and will be slightly longer._

_Also I just want to say to check my profile on my disclaimer directed at any songs that I use in my fics._

_Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade_

**Chapter 11: Kiah's mistake.**

Before school after the weekend.

"Thankyou for allowing me to stay Mr Kon."

"You're welcome Kiah, now you and Ray hurry to school."

"Ok father 'bye!" Ray called and hurried after Kiah.

Kiah was lost in thought on the way to school, she didn't realise where she was going, "Oh!"

Ray had stopped suddenly and was also thinking about events of that weekend.

FLASHBACK

Rays POV

I leant across the table to get the die. Playing monopoly was harder than I first thought. Kiah had the die in her hand and I tried to get it from her, in the fight we ended up over turning the table and I landed on top of her, blushing I apologised, she just smiled... what was she up to?

Kiah lifted her head and kissed me, it was soft, like her lips were like the petals of a cherry blossom, I didn't mean to but I kissed her back...

Kiahs POV

I didn't think I just did what felt right, I kissed him I wasn't thinking, but he shocked me by returning it. I wanted to stay there forever, it was like electricity was flowing through me, so strong but so gentle...

It was like being in a dream, it was so unbelivible yet when we came apart both of us were blushing and smiling.

END FLASHBACK

Ray and Kiah looked at each other smiling and slightly blushing, running to catch up Kiah lept into Ray's arms. The duo headed into school holding hands, oblivious to the world around them.

'What is going on with you Kiah?' Kai followed his younger sibling into school, watching Ray's hand fit snuggly into hers.

It was normal throughout the day, the occasional smile and wave passed between them, but the problems started after school at practice when they met up with Kenny, Max and Lora.

"Hiya Ray! Hi Kiah! I got what you wanted, took me all weekend but it's finished, here Kiah." Kenny gave Kiah her beyblade and launcher, it was navy blue and had a ice version of Dranzer as it's bit beast. "It's name is Kaiser, Lora has hers it's called Fiira. If there is any problems come and see me ok?"

"Ok Kenny thanks, can we try it out Ray please?" Kiah gave him that look, like a little kid in a candy store, begging for just a sample of the most priceless candy there.

"Ok but do you know where your brother is? If he catches us-"

"Who cares? Look at Lora and max."

Kiah pointed at her friends, Max and Lora were beybattling. As the battle continued Max gave her tips to improve her abilties, but that wasn't what Kiah was showing Ray, they saw that the bond between Max and Lora had strenghtened. It was as if their bit beasts worked as one, turning and twisting as a team. Looking back at Ray Kiah gave him her best puppy dog eyes...

"Please Ray."

Ray went and took her hand and whispered, "Ok."

Kiah kissed him and they ran towards the spare dish, Ray showed her how to ready her launcher. Five minutes later they were ready.

"One..."

"Two..."

"THREE LET IT RIP!"

Drigger flew from Rays launcher and connected with Kaiser, the two blades avoided strong attacks and put up good defences. It was fine until the final attack...

"Kaiser! ICE FURY!" Kiah cried, the called bit beast rose from the blade, forcing itself onto Drigger.

"Drigger! COUNTER ATTACK!"

The tiger rose up, roaring it slamed Kaiser head on. The ice bit beast came back just as strong, the two fighting it until the end, ice and claws waged war.

The combined attacks knocked the beyblades out of the arena, slowly coming to a stop.

"Nice Ray."

"Same to you."

Panting the two picked up their blades and collapsed on the chair next to Kenny.

Laughter from the five companions echoed through the park.

Two stern young russians went un-noticed in the shadows, their sisters disobeying every order. Kiah leaned over and kissed Ray again, the first mistake of many that the young carefree girl would make...


End file.
